Yo se que tu recuerdas
by jupter
Summary: Corea es todo un loquillo y para conquistar a cierto chino, organiza una gran orgía en la que participan muchos países. Muchísimas parejas, un sauna coreano y lagunas mentales... muy romanticas? By: yo y Amy.Magenta


**Fanfic hecho en colaboración con ... lo se, cuando nos juntamos, nos potenciamos.**

**_Notas: _**

**_Uso de nombres humanos. _**

**_Para los flash back de cada personaje: /…/_**

* * *

**Yo sé que tú recuerdas**

* * *

Ok… era una situación lo suficientemente incomoda como para querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El noruego masajeaba su sien intentando recapitular todo lo que lo había llevado a esa situación, que vale destacar, era un verdadero bochorno. Ese lugar era… un sauna, uno bastante propio de un albergue transitorio y hacía un calor insoportable. Giró su cuello a un lado intentando no despertar al danés que descansaba sobre su hombro –raro- y pasó su vista por cada uno de los presentes, todos plácidamente dormidos y para colmo… ¡semidesnudos!

No, definitivamente no quería ver eso, pero que mas daba, se jactaba de ser alguien serio y reservado, pero se moría de la intriga… quería saber que era lo que ocurría allí.

A riesgo de sonar bizarro, vio a Suecia sentado sobre las piernas del pequeño Fin… eso daba miedo… pero por suerte ambos tenían toallas envolviéndolos.

Al lado de la feliz parejilla, vio a Estados Unidos, que estaba muy fuera de forma y envuelto con una toalla blanca que hacía que a los costados les rebalsaran los kilitos de más, y a su lado un coreano con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro… con una toalla celeste como vestido… Ok… eso lo había visto antes en algún lado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver a Francis, pero gracias a dios –o a la censura en el anime- este andaba con sus regiones vitales cubiertas con una rosa. Pasó por alto el trauma que le dejaba ver lo peludo que estaba el francés y siguió con su observación. A su lado, Prusia, que por suerte estaba cruzado de piernas –no quería ver los famosos cinco metros- , quien abrazaba a… Vash? ¿Que mierda hacía el suizo abrazando a un pruso desnudo?

¿Por qué nadie despertaba? Quería saberlo, porque necesitaba una explicación urgentemente.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, al lado de Suiza, estaba Romano, nada mas ni nada menos que sentado en las piernas de cierto español idiota, solo imaginarse, lo que de seguro hicieron, le causaba nauseas al noruego, aunque no podía opinar de ellos ya que empezaba a temer que ese dolor que sentía en la zona baja de la espalda no era por nada bonito, y para empeorar la situación, estaba al lado de ese danés que tenía una obsesión poco sana para con su persona.

Después estaban dos, a los que no conocía, pero por el parecido que tenían a Antonio, dedujo que eran latinos, uno de cabello rubio que, a pesar de estar dormido tenía una gran sonrisa bobalicona, como la española, que tenía un brazo sobre un castaño de cabello largo, aparentemente enmarañado y una bincha naranja.

El mayor, aunque no lo aparentara (Léase: China), de los presentes estaba acostado sobre el alargado banco y con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de un pequeño cuerpo, el de Japón.

No, definitivamente no tendría que haber dado vuelta su cara para la izquierda… Eso era demasiado para su pobre corazón. ¡¿Cómo hozaba ese maldito chino (porque, válgame dios, todos los asiáticos, para él, siempre serían chinos) a abrazar de esa manera a su hermanito?!

Al carajo con el pretender no despertar… además, por ser del norte, estaba acostumbrado al frío y ese calor lo irritaba… Con su mano empujó la cabeza de Mathias. El danés despertó al instante, estaba muy confundido, pero al ver al noruego que estaba por irse sus sentimientos cambiaron.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas de más?- Mientras Mathias parecía muy seguro al hablar, Lukas se quedo mirándolo con la cara en una mezcla entre ¿WTF? y de total terror. Y luego lo golpeo en la cabezota.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó Dinamarca -... No recuerdas que nosotros… - se acercó al oído del más bajo y comenzó a murmurarle obscenidad tras obscenidad, que por mucho el joven noruego no quisiera creer, no había nada que lo respaldara y eso por no recordar el dolor que sentía en su zona baja. De todas formas le propino otro golpe al mayor, solo por atrevido.

Ya no soportaba todo aquello, eran tantas cosas juntas que comenzaba a marearse, además ese calor infernal no le ayudaba y para peor los demás comenzaban a despertar, gracias a todo el alboroto que habían ocasionado.

Abrió los ojos y al instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había duda, se había pegado una borrachera de aquellas. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir el brazo del argentino, a quien le traía ganas desde hace tanto, rodeándole… todo era hermoso... tilín tilín, el mundo color de rosa… mas, en unos segundos, se percató de que, a su alrededor, estaba lleno de otros países. Soltó un leve grito, el que faltaba para terminar de despertar a los que aun dormían.

Todos estaban incomodos… se miraban los unos a otros intentando cubrirse lo mas posible (excepto el Bad Friends Trio, ellos estaban como Panchos por su casa). Esa situación debía tener una explicación… o mas bien...17… ¿17?

/Yo iba de lo más tranquilo en mi nuevo avión, si todo salía bien, pronto podría usarlo para destruir a Inglaterra. Estaba sobrevolando Asia, ¡que emoción! Todo funcionaba de maravilla, hasta que de repente… mi increíble avión comenzó a perder altura. Obvio que como el héroe que soy, no me asuste ni nada de eso… mantuve la calma en todo momento…/ (En realidad, se desespero y entro en pánico, pequeño detalle).

/Ayer fui genial y además, hacía tiempo que Antoño tenía problemas con Romano, así que Francis y yo, como sus bad friends, decidimos darle una mano.  
-¿Estas seguro de esto?- Pregunto el torpe francés -No me gusta mucho lo del secuestro infantil…-  
-Si hacen lo que digo todo saldrá bien- que puedo decir soy un líder nato -Ahora, ¿Dónde esta el mocoso?...- Los chicos me miraron preocupados -Tengo un regalito para él - Saque mi awesome botella de cloroformo.  
-¿Para que coño es eso?- siempre tan despistado.  
-Es cloroformo, ¿para que va a ser?- A veces me pregunto qué harían sin mi…  
-Ay mon ami… esta idea cada vez me gusta menos…-  
-Vamos, no sean cobardes… tu eres un pervertido y tu un pedófilo, no son los más indicados para hablar de ética o de moral…- Al parecer, iban a decir algo en defensa propia pero se dieron cuenta de que eran indefendibles. Luego de mi awesome discurso fuimos a buscar a Romano… el chico esta sentado en el piso, mirando unos tomates, no seria muy difícil sorprenderlo… o eso creí.  
El mocoso nos descubrió cuando estábamos justo detrás de él, pero con mi super agilidad, le puse el pañuelo con cloroformo en el rostro y el enano cayo redondito.

La cosa era que después de cargarnos a Romano y antes de irnos a "el lugar" yo tenía que pasar por la casa de west para buscar al señorito podrido de Austria.  
Pero cuando llegamos, en la puerta, había un Suizo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mon ami- Lo llamó Francis. -¿Que haces por aquí?- Preguntó acercándose a él con una sonrisa, que hasta sin conocerlo se notaría como lasciva.

-¿Qué les importa?- Respondió de mala manera. No insistimos porque ya sabíamos lo que ocurría… era mas que obvio que el rubio había venido por Roderich.

-¿No has tocado la puerta?- Preguntó Toño con una sonrisa algo boba y con su pequeño engendro en brazos.

-No, solo me pare aquí para sentir cómo era el aire en este punto exacto.- Dijo con obvio sarcasmo y notablemente fastidiado con nuestra sola presencia.

-Ah… habría jurado que no había nadie… Entonces toquemos la puerta.- Ok… o el sarcasmo no era tan obvio o nuestro amigo español es demasiado estúpido.

Todos los presentes ignoramos tal comentario. Entonces el señorito no estaba… ¿a quien más podría llevar? Puse en marcha todas mis awesome neuronas para encontrarle un remplazo.

¡Perfecto! La respuesta estaba frente a mí y se alejaba lentamente lanzando maldiciones al aire. En un super genial movimiento, ya tenía mi awesome botella de cloroformo y un awesome pañuelo mojado con el liquido.

Cuando me dispuse a acercárselo sigilosamente al rostro, se volteó de golpe apuntándome a la frente con su arma. Claro que ore-sama no le temería… / (Vil mentira, por poco se orina encima)

/…-¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?!- Gritó el enano. ¿Como osaba gritarle al genial yo? En un instante, y sin que yo le pidiera ayuda, porque no la necesitaba, Francis le golpeó la cabeza con la tapa de un basurero que había frente a la casa de no tal genial hermano. Me lo cargué al hombro, no pesaba demasiado, de hecho… y salimos en dirección al "lugar" del que el rubio de nuestro grupo nos había hablado. /

/-¡No pedí que me ayudaras!- Me gritó el muy desagradecido albino después de que lo salvara de ese suizo tan aterrador… aunque debo admitir, que si no portara todo el tiempo sus armas, me gustaría enseñarle un poco sobre el amour. .. y también a Gilbert… de hecho, verlo así de asustado me hizo querer mimarlo mucho… ¡Pero era un desagradecido! Bueno, de todas formas, no discutiría con él, eso no tendría nada de clase./ Luego de eso, seguían mas divagaciones de Francis sobre todas las personas a las que tendría que enseñarles cosas sobre el amour.

/-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Aru~- grite y me eche a correr.  
Ese psicópata se disfrazo de panda, ¿Cómo pudo? Me senté entre las plantas de bambú y vi como otro panda se me acercaba.  
-Y tu… ¿quien eres?- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ¿acaso eres corea disfrazado? , aru~- una pequeña broma para levantarme el animo, es mejor reír que llorar…  
- ¿Como adivinaste?- Pregunto quitándose la cabe del disfraz.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Aru~- volví a gritar, mientras intentaba huir, pero el coreano me detuvo, me abrazo por la espalda y me toco… los pechos?  
-¿Que haces? Aru…-  
-Aniki, ¿Por qué no vienes a casa un rato?... tengo música, dulces, peluches y cocaína… - pregunto el muy alegremente, ignorando totalmente mi pregunta.  
-Nooo aru!... ya déjame en paz!... ¿Qué dijiste de ultimo?- Luego de decir esto él me miro como carnero degollado, de repente a culto sus ojos y lo cubrió un aura oscura.

/Hoy fui re groso, ah si... también hice algo medio raro... Bah... no se si tanto... bueno, en realidad si, porque creo que me garché a mi primo... y si, eso es muy raro. La cosa es que hoy estábamos con el Dani tomando mate de lo más tranquilos hasta que recibí una llamada de Corea del sur.  
-¿Que mierda?- Pensé... ese chico raro nunca me había caído mal, pero nunca habíamos hablado demasiado que digamos. Contesté. -Hola... Yong?- Luego de escuchar su historia... que incluía música, dulces, peluches, cocaína, un secuestro y un sauna, dije... "Tenemos que ir!"  
Agarré a Dani del brazo, no iba a perder mi oportunidad con ese pibe, y salimos en el primer avión hasta corea./

-Yo sé que tu recuerdas, así que cuéntame ahora que te lo pido por las buenas…-

-Esta bien seré rápido…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó- Estábamos en casa muy tranquilos, cuando Noru decidió seguir a su hermanitos Is porque este iba a visitar a Hong. Eso me pareció raro, osea, ¿Por qué Is iría allá? el punto es que terminamos siguiéndolos…-

-Terminamos? Tu nos arrastraste- hablo el sueco algo ofendido.

-si, es que no podía dejarlos solos en casa, por eso decidí llevarlos… cuando llegamos nos quedamos charlando un rato… pero luego Su y fin intentaron escapar, así que deje a Is con Hong Kong y me lleve a Lukas. Fuimos por todas partes y… cuando llegamos aquí comenzó a llover, así que entramos. Pedimos una habitación y cuando estábamos allí él se puso algo cariñoso y… - hablaba tan rápido que se quedaba sin aliento por momentos.

-¡Cállate, nadie quiere saber eso idiota!- hablo Vash quien acababa de despertar y estaba en estado de shock por aquella situación.

-Está bien, está bien… cuando salimos vimos que Suecia y Finlandia también estaba aquí y por alguna razón América los acompañaba.

-Cuando intentamos seguirlos nos resbalamos con la malteada del yankee y terminamos chocando con España, Prusia y Francia, que por alguna razón traían a Romano y Suiza-

-Oh yeah~ hahaha me encontré con ellos luego de que mi avión se estrello hahahaha-

-Luego de eso… todo son lagunas, lagunas muy románticas jajaja- Concluyo el danés.

-Así que no recuerdan nada… yo recuerdo haber encontrado a China dentro de un armario, se veía tan lindo- dijo el francés con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh aru, ya recuerdo… ¡yo estoy aquí porque tú me secuestraste!- grito Yao apuntando al coreano con el dedo.

-¿Qué cosas dices aniki?- respondió el joven muy divertido.

-Es probable… osea piénsenlo, él fue quien nos invito - dijo el francés que lo había pensado bastante.

-Creo que nos debes algunas respuestas Yong kesese~-

Todos rodearon al joven coreano y comenzaron a mirarlo fijo, esperando a que dijera algo…

-Esta bien- dijo muy alegre -los invite a todos, porque necesitaba clientes en mi nuevo hotel… además quería estrenar la tina con alguien especial…- se sonrojo mientras miraba al chino.

-Antes de que sigas- interrumpió el suizo -Alguien podría darle una toalla a este idiota!?- pregunto mientras apuntaba a Gillbert, que estaba completamente desnudo.

-Espera un momento…- le respondió el de la toalla celeste para luego seguir con su relato -Pero Yao no quiso venir conmigo- dijo poniéndose algo triste -por eso tuve que traerlo a la fuerza-

-Eres un lunático, Aru. Te disfrazaste como panda… nunca creí que llegaría a temerle a esos osos, aru~.-

-Como les decía…- siguió hablando sin prestar atención a lo que el otro había dicho- todo estaba de maravilla, casi todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y todo era genial, hasta que empezaron a descontrolarse…-Bajo la mirada- entonces tuve que pedir prestado el cloroformo de Prusia jeje -Dijo poniendo una tierna sonrisa -

-Y… ¿Por qué nos metiste a todos aquí?- pregunto es danés muy interesado.

-Pues porque los encontré en situaciones algo… extrañas- Al decir esto, miro fijo al bad friends trio -Así que pensé que aquí estarían cómodos…-

- ¿Y?- pregunto América.

-Pues iba a encerrarlos, pero no recuerdo lo que sucedió jejeje- Concluyó sobándose la nuca.

-Nosotros nos vamos, ya no aguantamos estar aquí…- Rezongó algo indignado el joven noruego y se dirigió a la salida, llevando a su hermanito de la mano.

Clak, clak… intentaron abrir la puesta, pero no lo consiguieron… clak, clak… seguían intentando sin tener éxito.

-¿Porque no se abre? - Preguntó el chico rubio que seguía indignado.

-No lo sé…- Todos miraron al surcoreano con odio.

-Y que mierda haremos ahora?- Le exigió saber Yao.

-…Quieren ver una película?-

-Que carajos dices? Estás loco? Como piensas eso en un momento así?- Exclamó el chino.

-Bueno… está bien.- Dijo como niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado y caminó hasta la puerta sacando una llave de quién sabe dónde. Abrió la puerta y todos se miraron unos instantes con cierta incomodidad.

-Van a salir?- Preguntó Corea del sur resignado.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron a los vestidores del lugar… No sabían como volverían a mirarse a la cara.

Detrás de lo que parecía ser un espejo se encontraban dos chicas, que lo habían visto todo. Bélgica y Hungría no cabían en sus cuerpos de la emoción que sentían. Atesorarían para siempre los recuerdos de aquel día –y claro las dos millones de fotos que tomaron-

* * *

**Tarán Tarán….Fin!**

**Un fanfic de y Jupter... porque somos re amigotas y cuando nos juntamos nos salen estas obras de arte (?**

**Si te gustó deja un comentario, y si no te gustó, deja un comentario... sip, así es como funciona.**

**BESHOS!**


End file.
